


【红路】占卜结果

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 假如罗杰一行人停留在鱼人岛的时候，年幼的夏莉夫人主动替他的小实习生占卜了姻缘。主要是第三人视角。灵感来自于蒙奇家的隔代遗传。没错我只是想损龙爹（划掉△阅读前提：香克斯对路飞的cp向箭头产生于二人重逢以后，路飞亦然。除红路外无其他cp。祝阅读愉快。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 7





	【红路】占卜结果

“小香克斯的未来伴侣？”听到雷利说那个预言少女主动替香克斯占卜了姻缘，罗杰大笑起来。他并不信所谓的占卜，但他觉得这很有趣，说不定还能借机损一下他的小实习生。

“是的。”雷利的唇边带着些许的笑意。他同样也不信占卜，但在知道占卜结果的时候，他还是吃了一惊。他相信罗杰也一样。

“嘿，雷利，他是个怎么样的人？”罗杰兴致勃勃地问道，“我说香克斯的伴侣。”

“是个男人。”雷利说道。他决定一点点地给罗杰说，最后罗杰一定会惊讶地大笑的，他保证。

“噗——”钢铁直男罗杰先生咳嗽了一声，“嘿，这小家伙还挺有出息的。”大海上男人和男人搞在一起也没什么大不了的，只是罗杰的船上还没有先例，这让罗杰一开始没反应过来。

“他的眼下有道伤疤。”

“哦，好吧，应该是个男子汉。”罗杰说道。他眼前浮现出来的是一个猛男相貌的男人。在他的想象里，那个男人会是个出色的海贼，在经历了大大小小的战役以后，某次战斗中不小心被敌人偷袭，在眼底留下了一道伤疤。

“长得和卡普年轻时一模一样。”雷利语气如常。

“嗨，卡普啊，那没事了......”罗杰初始并没有意识到那个名字代表了什么，“草，等等，等等，你说——卡普？”

“你在开玩笑，雷利？不不不，雷利，你不是会开玩笑的类型......”罗杰差点没咬掉自己的舌头，“和卡普年轻时长得一模一样？？”

“那可真是个威猛健壮的男人了。”罗杰嘟哝道。雷利把画像拿给他看，画像上的是个十七八岁的少年，眼睛大大圆圆的，笑得灿烂无比。与罗杰记忆中的卡普相比，少年的气质更自由些，也更无害些——但见鬼，大海上最不能轻视的就是那些看起来无害的家伙。

“哦，这他妈的。”罗杰发誓那张脸实在是太熟悉了，这就是那个不停地追着他跑的要命的海军。那个时候他和卡普的身材都没有那么健壮，甚至显得有些瘦削。

老天，他的小实习生和一个长得和卡普年轻时候一模一样的家伙在一起了。他的确想损他的实习生，但现在已经不用他损了，这本身就是个天大的玩笑。简直是——

太有趣了！

“我开始怀疑那小子的审美了，雷利。”罗杰瞅着画像说，嘴角止不住上扬。雷利一看就知道，这次遭殃的不仅是可怜的实习生，还有他的老对头卡普。

“卡普是不是有个儿子。下次我得问问他。除了卡普的儿子，谁能和卡普长得这么像？不对，雷利——香克斯和一个海军在一起了？”罗杰团了团画像，露出一个恶作剧的笑容，“我要好好和那个小子谈心，雷利。”

“卡普的儿子不一定是海军，船长。”雷利提醒道，“你看他的装扮。”

“草，也对，雷利。”罗杰开怀大笑，“香克斯那家伙找也是找海贼——海贼？”

“卡普的儿子当了海贼？”想了想到时候卡普的表情，罗杰笑得肩一抖一抖，卡普会被气成什么样他不清楚，但如果他遇到卡普的儿子，一定会把他往海贼的路上拉一拉，海军的儿子成了海贼，这太有趣了。

“嘿，他手里拿着的是什么？”罗杰注意到少年手中拿着的东西。画像是半身像，少年握着的好像是.....草帽边儿？

“这不是我给香克斯的草帽吗，雷利！”罗杰嚷嚷道。他的声音太大，两个小脑袋从外面探过来，正是年幼的香克斯和巴基。

“怎么了，船长。”小香克斯笑着说。“对了，”罗杰瞥了小实习生一眼，啪叽把画像扔给了香克斯，“拿着玩吧，卡普年轻时候的画像。”

“卡普？”香克斯展开被罗杰团的皱巴巴的画像，有些摸不到头脑。“巴基，”香克斯捧着画像，“你有没有觉得，卡普年轻时很像罗杰船长？哦，我指的是他的气质，他不像是个海军。还有......”

——少年手中的草帽边儿。

香克斯摸了摸头顶的帽子，他觉得画像上的就是罗杰船长送给他的这顶草帽。“你在胡说八道什么啊，香克斯。”巴基瞥了一眼画像。“那大概是我的错觉吧。”小香克斯把画像收了起来，也没有把它放到心上。

这种状况持续至卡普捕捉到罗杰的踪迹，以铁拳名扬四海的海军站立于军舰之上，摩拳擦掌，要和罗杰好好地打斗一番。但他的老对头似乎转了性，没有上来就打。这太古怪了，罗杰这个老头子一定心里在冒黑水，卡普想。

“嘿，我说卡普。”罗杰微笑着朝卡普打了招呼，“我想你需要认识一下我的小实习生们......特别是那个红头发的，他叫......香克斯。”

他把香克斯推到他的身前，朝着卡普挤眉弄眼。“嗯，然后呢？”卡普一副不想搭理他的样子，随意地挖着自己的鼻孔。

“这家伙未来会和你的儿子在一起！”罗杰大大咧咧地说，他使劲地拍了拍香克斯的肩膀。小香克斯瞪大了眼睛，而一旁的海军愤怒得差点把军舰揍坏，“你在胡说八道什么，罗杰？”

可怜的小香克斯这时候才知道他船长扔给他的画像上画的不是年轻时候的卡普，是他的未来伴侣。

理所当然地，这成了罗杰船上一周的笑料。

“我绝对不会和那个没见过面的卡普的儿子在一起，罗杰。”小香克斯嘟囔道，“更不会给他草帽。”另一边，卡普狠狠地揍了儿子一顿，提着他的耳朵，声音差点把龙的耳朵震聋，“绝对不能和罗杰船上的家伙在一起，知道了吗，龙！”

是的，绝对不会。因为你们都搞错人了。谁能想到卡普的儿子和他一点也不像呢？

后来罗杰身死，香克斯也成立了自己的海贼团。在一次酒醉后，香克斯不小心把这件事说漏嘴。“你的未来伴侣？长得像海军英雄？” 好吧，这成了他们团里永远的笑料。香克斯的老船员们都看过那个皱巴巴的画像，那里面画着的是一个眼下有道疤的、手中握着草帽的男孩。

不过香克斯自己并不在意，这只是一次失败的占卜。画像上的少年大约十七八岁，他和那个素未谋面的卡普的儿子都早就过了那个年纪。鱼人岛的占卜也不是永远灵验的东西，而且香克斯并不相信命运。

一直到——他在风车镇见到了路飞。

红发船长亲手将草帽扣在了小孩的头上，脸上带着温柔的笑意。他把对新时代的希冀全盘交付给了这个年幼的小孩，即使没了手臂也从未后悔。

船上的其他人多少都意识到路飞和画像可怕的相似程度，这个小孩拥有眼下小小的伤疤，现在还拥有了他们船长的草帽。香克斯主动把草帽交给了路飞，这代表他认可了这个男孩，并且，他毫不避讳那个所谓的预言。

但即使身为海贼，一个成年人又怎么可能会对一个七岁的小鬼产生爱情？贝克曼知道，香克斯将草帽交给路飞绝对不会是因为那个虚无缥缈的预言，更不是因为所谓的爱情。

之所以这么做，是因为他们之间已经建立了坚不可摧的、高于爱情太多的联系，或许是在路飞说出那句话的时候，或许是在路飞维护香克斯的时候，或许是在香克斯为了路飞失去一只手臂的时候。爱情与这联系相比不过是萤火之辉，即使未来他们之间真的产生了爱情，那也不过是这联系的锦上添花。

香克斯最后看了一眼小孩，他从那个小孩的身上看到了罗杰，看到了他自己年幼的样子。但无论思绪怎样浮动，他最后看到的永远都是路飞本人。

——那个小孩的眼底藏着一个崭新的时代。

红发海贼团此后再也没有打趣过那张画像，这已经不再是一个可以开玩笑的事。

后来？后来鹰眼拿着路飞的通缉令，找到了香克斯。“哦，路飞都长这么大了。”红发船长正乐呵，突然发现有什么不对，“你们有没有觉得路飞的这张脸很眼熟？”

“啊哈哈，你在说什么呢，老大？”香克斯没忍住爆了粗口，他想起来那张他压箱底的很久没有打开过的画像。

红发船长必须面对这样的一个可能发生的未来——他最后可能会和他的新时代在一起。香克斯还没有做好心理准备，他早就把占卜的事情忘的一干二净。他神色复杂地看着路飞的通缉令，最后举起来酒杯，“不管了，先开个宴会再说！”

这个时候草帽小子也不过是刚刚名声鹊起的新人，红发船长也无知无觉地和好友一起拼酒开宴会。谁能想到两年后发生的事情呢？关于那场轰动世界的婚礼的事。


End file.
